Revenge
by Under a Rain Cloud
Summary: It was her past, and yet it still seemed to haunt her as though it were the present. She was forced into a new life as her old one was destroyed. Once she could have been a painter, a writer, a dancer. But now her destiny is to get her revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, well let's just say that this is my first real try at a proper fan fiction. All my others have OC incorporated in somewhere. Please leave a little review at the end; I really don't care what it says…(flames accepted)**

**I own nothing…**

-

-

-

Her life was so much different from anyone else's here in the village of Konoha. Most of the rookie nine had parents alive and well at this very moment, but she had no one. Her apartment was just as empty as Naruto's and Sasuke's, although no one really knew. No one ever considered that she might have no family, no name to proudly carry around like some of the other ninjas in this village. Everyone assumed that she was happy all the time because she had a family at home and not a care in the world. The truth was that her happiness was only a mask. The best mask that anyone could ever make, because no one ever questioned happiness. They saw her happy demeanor as a weakness and a flaw that an enemy ninja could use to their advantage. She saw it differently; only as a cover to hide behind, a way to stay invisible.

Her mind was not free from worry like so many thought either. She had so much to worry about. She constantly worried about her team's well being, paying her bills, helping Neji train, and improving her skills. That's why she trained so much with Neji, it was to make herself a better ninja and help him as well. She needed to prove herself to so many; she'd lost that chance at the chunin exams. Although it still worked out to keep her under the radar.

She found herself at the training fields more then at her home. The tattered targets gave her more company then her lonely, cluttered apartment. She was always throwing her weapons at these hallow bags of sand. Practicing for hours on end to make herself better, stronger, tougher. She was herself in this wood, her sad, angry, self pitying self. All fake emotion was gone from her face, replaced with the look of a ninja: deadly and merciless.

She liked to train alone at night with the moon shinning over head and lighting up the area. She didn't mind training in the rain if only she could see the moon. The moon was hers', and only hers'. It was the one source of real happiness that she found in her life. The moon was the only constant, her only place of comfort. It shown over everything, but she chose to think that it only followed her around. When she was young she though the moon really did follow her, and from then on thought of the moon as her best friend. With its cratered smile and mesmerizing white glow, it played above her head and watched her train.

"Tenten!" she heard a voice. She put on her smile and turned.

"Neji, what are you doing here? It's late," she asked

"I could ask you the same thing." He walked over to her; she tossed the kunai in her hand at the target.

"_It's too far off target! That isn't good enough, he'd still be better."_ She thought to herself. To anyone but her the kunai hit dead center.

"I'm just training, I couldn't sleep." It wasn't a lie. She never really had a good nights rest.

"Hn," he looked at the target, kunai, shiriken and throwing stars littered the circle. "How long have you been here?"

"An hour or so?" it had been much longer then that she knew. "I should probably get going."

"You've only been here for an hour." He said

"Yeah, practicing my aim." She said back

"Hn,"

She looked away and headed over to the dummies. Pulling each weapon out with ease, she collected her things. She put most of the blades into her scroll, only attaching a few kunai into the pouch at her side. She brushed the hair into her eyes and turned to the direction of her house.

"Bye, Neji." She waved without taking her eyes off the path in front of her. "Don't train too long, we'll be sparing tomorrow!"

He watched her leave with his usual look. She seemed to be lying. He couldn't tell what about but he was sure she was trying to hide something from him. He didn't like that she was doing this, and he didn't like that he couldn't tell what was bothering her. He had the best eyes in the village and yet he was missing something that played right in front of him. He sighed, looking towards one of the dummies and taking out a kunai from his pocket. He activated his byakugan and prepared to throw it at his mark.

She seemed to be off more as of late. He could sense the tension plaguing her mind, and saw the stress tattooed under her eyes. If she continued with these emotions he was sure that she'd get herself hurt. Neji gritted his teeth. He would not allow her to get that low.

-

She walked through the village with silent treads. The moon followed along beside her and lit her path. It was much later then she thought. In the distance she could see the rays of light from the sun cutting through the dark clouds of night. The moon sat just above the tree tops, fighting the sun for the rights to the sky. A ghost of a smile appeared on Tenten's lips.

"You don't have to wait for me, Mr. Moon." She said "I can get home on my own."

In her mind the moon laughed, not put off in the least by Tenten's request. The few stars left around the moon giggled along as well.

"Really, let the Sun have the sky for a while. You need your rest anyway." She waved off the imaginary protests.

She skipped up the stairs to her door. Pulling her key out of her pocket she turned back to the moon.

"Good morrow, Mr. Moon." Turning the knob she closed the door behind her. Her days of reading old Shakespearian plays were still engraved in her mind, reminding her of a happier time.

-

Her few hours of sleep had done her some good. Neji called the late training exercise a few days earlier, for which Tenten was glad about. She walked the long way to the field, savoring the beauty of the morning. The clouds swam across the sky and the tree swayed with the light spring breeze. Flowers bloomed at the bases of trees and on the side of the dirt roads. The bubbling spring under the red bridge twinkled with the passing light, and birds sung their songs happily in the trees. She could see why Shikamaru sat around and enjoyed these things all day long. She wondered if she could do the same thing without regretting the images that would come to her mind.

"Hello Tenten-chan!" the green beast called from the clearing "Are you having a youthful morning?"

"Yes, I am, thank you Gai Sensei." She smiled

"That is wonderful dear Tenten!" Lee called from beside him.

"How youthful of you to say to our flower, Lee!" Gai said "Well, Lee and I are off to run a few hundred laps around Konoha."

Tenten nodded

"Good luck, Tenten. I wish you luck on your youthful duel with Neji!" Lee chimed

"Thanks Lee." She said

The two disappeared in a flash of green smoke down the dirt path Tenten had come along. She turned to Neji and started to walk over to him. She placed her hand on her scroll, ready for the spar, but was interrupted by Neji's voice.

"Sit."

"What?" she looked up at him.

"Sit down and explain." He added

"Explain what?" she asked

"Hn,"

"Neji," she growled, but sat down at the base of the tree across from him. "What is this about?"

"Something is bothering you. It is effecting your training." He said bluntly

"Nothing is bothering me. It's none of your concern anyway, I'm sure." She said

"Hn."

Hn. That word always mage her fist clench. Her mind screamed each time he said that word, and she couldn't help but feel that way now. He was a genious and all his vocabulary consisted of was that One. Damn. Word. She really couldn't stand it anymore, the stress was too much. She couldn't be like this forever.

She closed her eyes and willed for the thoughts to go away. The images flashed in front of her inner eye and she dropped her head into her hands. She took deep breaths; this was no place to break down. Especially after all the time she'd been able to hide the facts stowed in her mind. After a moment she looked up and met his eyes.

"I'm just a little tired, I haven't been sleeping well, and I know it's affecting my training but I don't know what else to tell you." She said

"What's affecting your sleep?" he asked

"I told you what was bothering me, Neji, so can you use get off my back?" she asked

"No," he said

"Can we spar now?" she asked with a huff.

"No, you must tell me." He commanded

"Tell you what?" she faked ignorance.

"You know exactly what I mean. Tell me,"

"Oh, right my sleeping, right?" he nodded once "Why do you care?"

"Like I said it is affecting you training, and soon it will affect our missions."

"I'll make a deal with you." She sat up a bit "If you win our spar, I'll tell you…everything. If I win, you'll only know when I feel like telling you, but you can't pester me for the answer. Deal?"

He thought for a moment, before nodding his head and taking her outstretched hand. "Deal,"

She smile, and after shaking his hand jumped up into a nearby tree. Neji quickly stood, and activated his byakugan. Scanning the area for her charka he spotted her in a tree far away. From what he could see she was pulling something in her hands. He jumped to the left as a cloud of weapons came towards him. He looked around again and saw her in another tree. This time he started the Kaitien. Spilling quickly as more weapons fell down on him, he pulled out a few of his own.

He looked around the trees, searching for her charka signature. Not to his left, not to his right. He looked again, only to see shadow clones on both his right and left. Turning quickly he spotted another behind him, each with a katana at the ready. He got into position, waiting for the clones to strike.

Suddenly he heard the sound of weapons flying through the air. He turned, praying that she wasn't desperate enough to use his blind spot. He started spinning again, and the weapons were batted away like flies.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted

She landed on the ground a few yards away. She smiled at him, but he could see how forced it was.

"No more weapons, you must improve your tijutsu." He was at the ready.

She nodded and her smile faltered. She charged forward, and the two started their long hand to hand combat.

Back and forth, went the blows. The spar was intense and merciless. Both had injuries, and were breathing heavily. Tenten had lost the use of her left arm when Neji cut off one of her charka points, and many growing bruises. Neji had a cut on his arm and a badly injured knee, from when Tenten tried to kick his legs from under him.

She didn't use very many weapons, which made him think that she used most of them during her long range attack. But now he saw the glint of the silver and saw the leg swinging towards his rib cage. Before his eyes her speed increased faster then he comprehend. Her leg was a blur when it hit him, and once he was on the ground, she had the kunai pressed to his throat.

He stared up at her with wide eyes. Sweat poured down her face, and there were spots caked in dirt. She was breathing just as hard as him, and he could see her shaking. From exhaustion, or excitement he wasn't sure. He saw something flash in her eyes, before she sighed and pulled the knife away.

"Good match Neji, but I think I won." She said "Which means that you won't know anything until I feel like telling you."

She held out her hand, and helped him up. He was confused when he saw relief in her eyes, but she turned away to fast for him to look any further.

"I think that's enough for the day." He said. They were sparring for hours; he realized now how late it was.

"Okay, see you…" she said as she picked up her weapons quickly and left the training grounds.

He watched her go, his concern growing with each step farther away she got.

-

-

-

**Okay so that's it for chapter one, I hope you liked it. Sorry for any mistakes, and Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So as you can see this story will be continued. I hope you like this chapter, and please review when you're done! Reviews are the things that keep me motivated to write these stories! So please review!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Tenten let her feet guide her home, allowing her mind to wander. Just like always it landed on familiar topics. She pushed them away, clenching her fists as they swung by her side. She tried walking faster, getting home sooner so she could endure her pain in private. Lifting her head, her gaze shifted from the ground to the sky. This was more of a move to keep the water in her eyes a little longer, but she caught sight of the fading stars. Her eyes inspected the sky, searching for the moon. She let out an angry huff. It was the night of a new moon. How could she forget? Especially when the moon was so full the night before.

Tenten dug her keys from the bag at her hip, stabbing it into the door with an unneeded growl. Her small house was silent and dark, just like it always was. She threw her bag to the floor and slammed it closed, heading to the small kitchen located in the corner. She started a pot of tea and sat down at the small table centering the kitchen. She was still for a long moment, until she pounded her fist on the table.

"What am I doing?!" she said

The only response was the quiet wisp of the flame on the stove.

"I can't do this dance forever. Neji's to smart to be fooled fro much longer." She added

She looked down at the dark wood of the table. It was worn with age and use. Marks from tea cups and stray weapons tattooed the surface. Now a few drops of water, salty tears, further added to the table's existence.

Tenten held her throbbing head in her hands. The screams never stopped, the images never slowed, she would never forget what happened. But as she saw the people running from the flames and bloodshed, she couldn't see their faces, or rather couldn't remember. Only his face, his eyes, his voice were still as clear as crystal. She could never forget him.

But her family, they were slipping away. She was forgetting the stories her mother would tell her, the things her father did for her on her birthday, and how she and her siblings got along. All the memories she held dear were falling from her hands and she didn't know how much time she had left until they were all shattered on the ground.

"This is all Neji's fault, if he hadn't pressed me, I would be fine. But now all I can think about is them." She said in an angry whispered

The pot whistled, and she stood up and turned it off. She poured a cup and went back outside. She stood on the porch and watched the stars, mind cluttered with thoughts.

-

-

-

Her routine went as usual until she reached the fields. Lee and Gai-sensei were doing push ups when she arrived and Neji, of course, was deep in meditation.

"Hello Tenten!" the two green beasts shouted.

"Hello!" she smiled back

"Training will be a bit different today," Gai said as he jumped up from his exercise.

"How so?" she asked

"Lee and Neji will be sparring!" Gai shouted "please don't be discouraged precious flower, you can run laps around Konoha with me!"

"That's alright Gai-sensei, I actually wanted to practice my aim today." She said

Neji stood from his spot on the ground, and the team split into their groups. Tenten went off and fell into a comfortable rhythm as she tossed her weapons at the targets.

People always thought that she loved her weapons, but the truth was she only saw them as the tools they were. The love they saw was only another thing hidden under the mask that she created years ago. She was only good at using weapons because she chose to put everything into perfecting her abilities with them. She needed to be better so she could beat the man that sparked her fury in the first place. The man that destroyed her home, destroyed her family, destroyed her life. It was all his fault that she was so miserable and she loathed him with every fiber of her being.

He came one day and stayed in the inn her parents owned. She was only six years old and she was weary of him as soon as he arrived. She begged her parents to caste him out, send him away, lock the doors. But they were a poor family and needed all the money they could get. Her parents needed the money to feed their family of six.

She was lying in bed when she heard her other's scream and her father's shouts. She jumped out of bed and ran down to their room. All she found were their dead bodies lying on the ground. She remembered the feeling of complete shock, and the bile rising up her throat. Her face must have paled, and she knew she stumbled out onto the streets, after going to each of her younger siblings rooms to find them dead as well. Thinking back it must have been at least twenty minutes that she stood in her parent's room, standing over their bodied, staring into their lifeless eyes. For when she made it outside houses were burning and people were screaming.

Tenten fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face and a kunai held loosely in her hand.

"No I'm a Jounin, I am not suppose to cry!" she said to herself "I am stronger then this."

She heard rustling in the bushes, and sensed her team's oncoming charka. Quickly she wiped the tears from her face and made a swift slash at her palm dropping the kunai to the ground afterwards.

"Tenten!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and Lee's voice in her ear.

"Tenten, are you okay, we heard you scream?" he asked

"Yeah, I just cut my hand, which made me miss the target." She said

Lee jumped up and ran over to the bulls eyes "You mean this one? Tenten you didn't miss!" he said

"Yes I did, can you see that the star isn't in the center of the target!" she said

"Perhaps your tears are blurring your vision?" Neji said

"I'm not crying, it's allergies." She said

"You have no allergies," he replied

"Tenten, my youthful student, please go home and rest. You have been working very hard, and I know you will over come any obstacle that gets in your way." Lee and Gai-sensei did the good guy pose, and she couldn't help but smile.

"But I only just got here." She said

"Dear Tenten, it has been hours. Look at the sky."

They were right; the sky had already started to turn the colors of the sun set. She sighed.

"Alright, I guess I will." She went and collected her things, and bide her team goodbye.

-

-

-

She was sitting at the table when Gai's words hit her. She had been a Jounin for at least a year now, and had many successful missions. Her old team still trained together because they all made Jounin at the same time. She could take anything that got in her way, and she was tired of sitting around doing nothing with the rage that bubbled inside her.

So she went to her room and packed a bag. Filling it with weapons and scrolls, and extra clothes and bandages. She had a small smile on her face as she ran around her house collecting things to take along with her, that is until she reached the box she always kept locked. Inside were the things she was able to salvage from her charred home, small pieces of jewelry and fragment of the inn's sign. She pushed the thing aside, and picked up a book burned at the edges and stained from the rain puddle she found it in. Inside the book was every record of the inn's guest. It was the last thing her parents directly used. On the last page with writing on it, was his name. In curved letters, quick and practiced was the man's name. But she knew it couldn't possibly be his real name, she was a ninja, she knew the caution criminals used.

Carefully she placed the book back in the box, and stuffed the box into her bag. Swinging it over her shoulder she went to the door, closing it behind her without a second thought.

-

-

-

She waited a long while before she could go in to see the Hokage, but she didn't mind. The time spent in waiting, was time used for her to think. Did she make a mistake, act to rashly, or was this the right thing to do? It didn't take long for her to come to a reasonable decision. But what about the people she was leaving behind? Would she ever see them again, or would she die trying to get her revenge? She shook her head.

The most difficult question came to mind, then. Was she acting too much like Sasuke? She had watched him over the years, talking about how much he wanted revenge, and how he was going to quench his thirst. But her drive was greater, and she had seethed over they years, waiting for the right time to leave. She knew that Sasuke's want was so much less then hers'. She knew she wanted it so much more then him. He was the youngest of the family, the one that everyone took care of, while she was the oldest. She was the one that took care of her younger brothers and sisters, she was the one that was expected to have the most responsibility and take over the inn if and when her parents got sick of went away. Sasuke was left alone, like her, but she was also left with a deep sense of guilt. She wasn't able to protect the people she cared about. She wasn't ever given the courtesy of getting the same as them. That man left her to suffer and mourn. No one knew anything about her goals; no one ever took the time to ask her what she wanted to do with her skills. So was she similar to Sasuke?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Shizune came to her and told her she could go inside. She took a deep breath and set her chin definitely. Tenten tightened her grip on the bag on her shoulder, and entered the Hokage's office.

"Tenten, nice to see you. What is it you want to talk about?" the Hokage asked as she sipped a cup of sake.

"I wanted to take a mission," she said

"Oh, well I have plenty, what were you-" she began

"This was more of personal one." She said

"I see," she put down her sake and the folder in her hands "I don't think I can allow it."

Tenten gritted her teeth.

"We are very short on ninjas at the moment. There are too many mission of serious importance for you to leave." She said "I'm sorry."

"Do you know of a better time for me to leave? How long until most of the missions will be completed?" she asked, hoping for a reasonable answer.

"I can only assume it will take a few years." The Hokage said

"Thank you," Tenten answered, and left the office.

-

-

-

She jumped from the rooftops, blood boiling with the news. She couldn't wait for years, she just couldn't. Her mind was already made up and she wasn't about to stop the plan that was in her mind. She was so tired of wait, of biding her time, and trying to get better. She wanted to do something, anything to stop the thoughts. It was her time to leave, her career as a ninja of the leaf was over. She was something else now, and there was no way for her to go back until her job was done.

Tenten went back to her house and waited for nightfall. Once the change of the guards was under way, she would make her escape. But she needed to at least leave a note, right? No, that would give Tsunade the power to call her a missing nin, sooner rather then later. Everything should be just as normal, so nothing would be suspected until most of the village was searched. And most of the village knew.

"I'm worse then Sasuke." She said just before she jumped over the wall and into the forest.

-

-

-

**End chapter two, I hope you like it. Please review, FLAMES ACCEPTED!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! I hope you like it, and sorry for the wait!**

**Oh and sorry for saying that it was a new moon right after a full moon, because I know that doesn't happen. Really really sorry about that, don't know why I wrote it…**

-

-

-

His mediation seemed different this morning. He couldn't focus. He couldn't fall into that spell of near sleep, he couldn't relax. Neji knew something was amiss. He opened his eyes and looked around the field. The sun was just slipping over the tops of the trees, and the training area was soaked in a golden light. Tenten's favorite light. No on was around, Gai and Lee and already left for their laps around the village. He looked around again. No Tenten. Where was she?

He stood, eyebrows knitting together, as he thought. Was she sick? Injured? Or just sleeping late? With a sigh, he started on his way to Tenten small, broken, empty house.

-

-

-

Her training would be starting now. Neji would be spinning in his Kaiten, and she would be pelting weapons in his direction. Five hours she had been gone, and it felt like days. She couldn't move her legs fast enough; she couldn't reach the next branch as quickly as she imagined. But she never looked back. She kept her eyes on the path in front, and kept going, pushing herself as fast as her body seemed to go.

Neji would probably be at her house by now, searching in vain for his sparring partner. Soon after that he would look around the village, and also find no one that knew where she may be. Then, he would go to the Hokage, and the search would begin. She needed to get as far as she could. She needed to get to the ocean, to the sky if she could. It was all to stay missing.

"My hair…" the though struck her then. She wouldn't get far with her hair the way it was. So she sped up a bit, looking for a suitable place to rest for a minute.

Soon she found a small stream. She made her way over and stopped with heavy breath. Taking her hair out of its style it fell down her back, reaching to almost her waist is soft waves. Tenten pulled a kunai from her pouch, and took a cluster of hair in her fingers. With a quick swipe the locks fell, down into the water and down with the current. She made the same movements, until her hair was in a messy chop just above her shoulders. There was no headband to keep the hair from falling in her face. She left it back on the kitchen table in what was once her home.

Without charka she ran back in the direction on Konoha again, making a quite movement to the side once the stream was out of sight. After a few minutes of running she turned again, to the direction she was headed in before her stop at the stream. She hoped the trackers would be fooled for a while as she ran further and further. She wouldn't use her charka until she saw the sea.

-

-

-

His last resort. The Hokage. He climbed the stairs and waited patiently in the hall outside the door. Surely behind the door was a large pile of unfinished papers and a hidden bottle of sake, and maybe an annoyed woman watching her boss with her arms crossed over her chest.

When he was beckoned to enter, he did so with a strange feeling in his gut. Was he doing something wrong, or right? Was Tenten missing or was it some kind of last minute mission. His mind raced over possible scenarios, and he soon found himself sitting before the tired looking Blonde Hokage.

"Neji," she looked up from her papers "What can I do for you?"

"I came to ask if Tenten accepted a mission recently."

"Tenten?" Tsunade sat up straighter, "Why would you ask?"

"She did not come to train this morning. I went to her home, but she was not there either." He said

"Did you ask some of her friends if they knew where she was?" She asked

"Yes, nearly the whole village."

"Shizune assemble a tracking team." The Hokage put her messaged her temples. "Tell them to this is not a mercenary mission."

"Excuse Me, Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked but what does this have to do with Tenten?"

"Tenten," she sighed "Is a Missing ninja."

-

-

-

Tenten stopped; looking down a hill to a small village nestled next to a salty sea. She breathed it in, remembering her childhood near the water. This may have been the same village, albeit rebuilt, that she used to live in, but she couldn't remember the location. After the attack it was all a blur as she made her way to Konoha.

She pocketed a few weapons, hiding as many as she could on her person. Pushing the hair out of her face, she started her way down. It was here that she would buy new clothes, extra weapons, and any other necessities for her journey.

The people of this village seemed very happy. Although it seemed that it wasn't a very wealthy village. She walked through the streets, and looked in the windows of the shops. Small twinkles caught her eye, but she continued on in search of a suitable place to find clothes. Children ran around, happy smiles on their faces. Adults talked casually with each other, and street vendors called out to customers. Music played from somewhere, and she found herself walking along to it, contently enjoying the sound.

This place, it seemed so different from any other place she had been before. Konoha was full of ninjas, and other villages she had been to on mission were full of greedy people searching for endless amounts of power. But this village, they all seemed content in their situation. She didn't see anyone trying to cheat a baker into getting a free piece of bread or a sneaking hand moving to a pocket of an unsuspecting passerby. Instead the baker handed a small child a large tart like treat, and a whistling man and a giggling girl flipped a coin to a man on the corner.

-

After a while the sun started to sink down into the horizon. The sky was painted a lonely color of orange, and Tenten found herself staring at the scene longer then she had planned. She watched it as the sun melted into the dark colored ocean, and the moon shone brightly behind her. She missed the last boat and needed to wait until morning, but here in this village she didn't mind. Tenten could stand in this spot until the world stopped spinning, until every star ceased to burn, and every wonder in the world was gone. The sky would be her first and last comfort. It would be the first to greet her in the morning, and the last to bide her goodnight. After her trip across the ocean the sky was the only thing she knew in a strange new land.

Tenten cleared her throat and looked down at the ground. Taking a breath and collecting her thoughts, she turned away from her spot on the small dock and tried to find someplace to sleep. She didn't think she would be able to sleep very well, but the sleep she could get was something she needed. Tenten couldn't take her time finding this man. She had to find him quickly, and stay away from the group chasing after her at this very moment.

-

She knocked on the old dark wood door, waiting for an answer of some kind. She heard feet falling on stairs, and continued to wait patiently. The door opened to revel and young woman, a happy smile on her face, and eyes shinning. Her cheeks were a pure rosy color that hinted to the tint of red in her hair that only made the blue of her eyes more apparent.

"Hello," she smiled brightly "Please come in, the air is cold."

Tenten pulled her bag closer to her body, and followed the woman in. A creek at the top of the stairs alerted Tenten's attention, and she saw a few children, two boys and a small little girl. The two boys stood in front of their sister, who looked just over the age of three. The woman shooed them off to bed, and the boys helped their sister to her room. Tenten smiled a ghost of a smile. She always wanted an older brother, but being the oldest it was something very far from possible. She was glad boy treated their sisters they way she imagined when she was young.

"We have plenty of room upstairs, come with me."

"Thank you," Tenten replied

"Your very welcome," the woman giggled "The bathroom is just over here, but this is the only one on the second floor so it may be in use when you need it. I hope that's okay."

"Of course," Tenten answered "This is your house, waiting for the bathroom is the least I could do."

The woman laughed, and Tenten was shocked at the sound. It was so pure, so true that water blurred her vision. She had only heard that laughter once, and that memory was slipping away with all the rest.

"Here we are," the woman gestured to a room at the end of a long hall. "I hope this will suffice."

"Yes, it is very nice, Thank you again." Tenten took in the splendor of the room with awe. A window sat in just the right place so that it caught the sky and ocean in a beautiful snapshot of the views of the night. She slid the door closed behind her and turned to the room again, finding something oddly familiar about it. The floor was made of usual mats, and the wall was a classic white. The large bed sat in the corner, the window across from it. On the ceiling was access to the attic, through a small square in the center.

Her eyes widened as she raced over to the bed, moving it away from the wall and kneeling down to look at the strip of rug that came up to revel a wood floorboard. There with messy unpracticed hands were the initials T.T. Tenten suddenly couldn't breathe. Her vision was clouded by fat tears that spilled down her cheeks. She fell back onto her hips.

This was her old room, this was her old house, this was her village. She was home.

-

-

-

-

Nearly all of the ninjas that knew Tenten were invested in the search. The entire Rookie nine, except Sasuke Sakura and Ino, and Neji and Lee were part of the elite search party. No one knew how this could have happened, and no one wanted a similar turn out as the one where Sasuke had run away, so the search was started as soon as Tsunade heard.

They all speed through the forest silently, fearing that if they voiced their thoughts the others in the group would lose their inspiration, and Tenten would never be found. Instead of one or two ninja dogs, six had come along, all thanks to the generosity of the Inzuka clan. A team of trackers completed the group and Neji headed them.

"Why has she done this? Where has she gone? Was it something he did?"

-

-

-

**Sorry it's so short…Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, I hope you like it!**

**I own no parts of Naruto, by the way…**

-

-

-

The sun came through her window, as she lay awake but with closed eyes. All night Tenten tried to figure out how this was her home, when she saw it as a pile of near ashes when she was young. How could her initials still be engraved into the floor boards when this room was surely destroyed by the flames? Her eyes were sore from crying, something she found herself doing much more then she would have liked, and her body ached from running with limited breaks. But she couldn't sit around for much longer. She was sure that most of the village was already on her trail, and coming up fast to her location. She didn't want these people, allowing her to stay in their home, to be hurt or even affected in any way by her staying here.

Tenten pulled the blankets away, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She could hear someone downstairs, and hoped it was the kind lady she was able to meet the night before. She fixed her hair, and tried to make herself presentable as she walked to the door, pulling it open carefully, and going down the stairs.

Just as she expected, the owner of the inn was in the kitchen, preparing a meal. She had a white apron tied around her waist and a spoon in her right hand, seeming stirring something on the stove. She hummed softly as she worked, and Tenten was reminded of her own mother.

"Excuse me," Tenten spoke up, stepping forward with tentative steps.

"Oh, hello Miss, and how did you sleep?" the woman asked happily as she turned to look at Tenten.

"Very, well actually." She crossed her hands in front of her "But I was wondering if you could answer a question for me?"

"Of course, ask away." The woman said

"In my room, I noticed that there are initials carved into the floor, what is that from?" Tenten asked

"Well, my husband and I aren't sure, but when we came to this village we heard it was nearly destroyed by a terrible fire." She kept stirring "Only a few of the houses were able to be repaired, luckily this was one of them." She smiled at Tenten "We were going through the wreckage when I went into labor, and at that moment we were able to find the floorboard that you mentioned."

Tenten's eyes widened. The woman laughed as she continued on to say that she named her first child, a son, with the same initials as that of her floorboard. Tenten smiled a true but sad smile. She remembered carving her name into the board in hopes that when she moved away and some other family owned the house, the child that stayed there would carve their name in as well. Carving her name was to say that she was there, and was her way of being remembered, even if it was by just T.T. .

"Could you do something for me?" Tenten asked

"Yes, I think I can," the woman answered

"I'm not sure if you know, but I am a ninja and I'm on an important mission," She saw the woman stiffen "It is medically based, and I need you to clean out my room and the halls with something to hide my scent. I can provide the equipment needed to clean. I don't want you people to be evolved in something as boring as a medical interrogation."

The woman relaxed and turned to Tenten "That would be no problem. I was worried. I thought you may be some kind of dangerous ninja." She laughed, and Tenten blinked

"No, just someone who can heal someone with funny looking colors," this was her hit on Sakura, and it made her smile. "I would clean the place my self, but that would just leave my smell over the smell I just cleaned up."

"Yes, I understand you won't need to worry about my family be investigated."

"Thank you, I'm very glad." Tenten said "You've been very generous, I am forever grateful for your hospitality." She bowed her head.

"There's no need to thank me, I was happy to have you as a guest." She bowed back.

"Would you like any help? I'd be happy to do whatever you need done?" Tenten asked

"You could make some juice, if you'd like?" the woman smiled back at Tenten, gesturing to the counter, an assortment of fruits stacked upon it.

Tenten went to work on the juice, and helped a bit more with cleaning up some of the breakfast mess. After a while, when the pancakes were sizzling on the burner, the three children Tenten saw from the night before came into view. The two smallest ones rubbed their eyes, sleep still evident on their faces, while the oldest stepped into the room with confidence and a look of readiness. The little girl held a small stuffed cat against her chest, and the little boy sucked his thumb lazily.

"Smells really good mum," the oldest boy said

"Thank you, Tetsuo" she said, fixing the pancakes and setting them on their appropriate plate. "The orange juice was made by our guest today,"

The boy looked at her as he helped his little sister onto her seat, high off the ground. He sat in his seat and looked at the orange juice curiously. Without much hesitation he lifted the drink from the table and brought it to his lips. She looked away as he did so, fearing that Tetsuo wouldn't like it. She knew she was no good with children.

"This is very good juice," she looked back to see that his glass was almost gone. He looked over at her again "Mum leaves too much pulp in it."

She couldn't help but smile "Thank you, I'm glad you like it."

"Please sit down," the woman pulled out a chair for her, and Tenten sat down with a thank you.

"Now eat up, we have a long day ahead of us."

-

-

-

He screwed the cap back onto the canteen before getting back on his feet. All around him ninjas huffed, face's red from running, and sweat making their hair and clothes stick to their skin. Neji sighed, also breathing heavy, and looked off into the distance. He couldn't ask them to continue, their feet hadn't stopped since leaving Konoha hours ago. At first the ninja dogs had no problem, leading them on with out hesitation, but now they were running in circles retracing old steps. Neji was getting very frustrated. All he wanted to do was find Tenten, figure out what was wrong, and make her come back to the village.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, and looked around again. He looked at his comrades, his friends, the people he had know since his days in the academy. But one was gone. Tenten. She wasn't just his teammate; she was his best friend, his source of solace, and his most trusted ally. He felt like something was missing, like he was forgetting something very important, and he didn't like it. Tenten protected his blind spot, and now with her gone, he found himself looking over his shoulder more times then necessary.

"Alright, that's enough rest, let's move." Neji called, jumping up into the trees as he heard the rest of them follow.

He was surprised at the lack of complaint. Usually al least one would groan or protest to the short break, but Neji was shocked by silence as he moved through the trees. Even when the team for Sasuke had departed, Neji heard some sort of distain for the lost by. Did they all care so much for Tenten?

"Neji?" Neji turned to see Kiba running beside him. His face was askew; he was trying to hide the emotion plaguing his mind.

"Kiba?" he answered

"Akamaru is stuck. He can't find anymore of Tenten's scent." Kiba said

"I see." Neji looked ahead "Extend his search area by a five mile radius. Notify me if you find anything."

Kiba jumped off, and Neji kept his eyes glued to the path in front of him.

"_What could she have done to get Akamaru off her trail? She must be heading to water anyway. We have to reach her before she gets to the Ocean_." He finished his talk to himself.

He called for another break, it had been another four hours since the last, and gathered everyone together. He told them that she would be heading for water, and that all the villages on the coast should be searched. She was already a day ahead of them, so there was little chance that they would find her in a village, but he knew that there would be at least one witness. He split the large group into a few smaller ones, and told them to keep the villagers out of suspicion. This was a medical mission, searching only for information. It was an excuse that he and Tenten used on one then one mission, and seemed to be a favorite of hers'. It slipped off his tongue before he could think of a better reason to keep the villagers to forget about the ninja's interrogation.

"We'll meet at the biggest port by this time tomorrow." Neji finished.

'_We have a long way ahead of us.'_

-

-

-

**Sorry this was such a late and lame chapter. I tried to make it good but nothing really seemed worthy of an update. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! More reviews mean the faster I review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five! Sorry again for a late update, but not much inspiration…I want to thank Jen for the review too! She was an anonymous reviewer and there is no other way of thanking her then right here. So thanks for the review Jen, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- that word should be sufficient enough…**

-

-

-

With the wind in her hair and the water sparkling below her, Tenten let out a content sigh. She boarded the large ship two days ago, mere hours after leaving the inn she recently discovered was her old home. The ship she was currently sleeping and eating on was something she could only have pictured in her dreams. The mast and sails reached high above her head and the amount of rope and ship equipment boggled her mind. As she sat and watched, crewmen hustled around the deck, ordered around by the loud bark of their captain. She cracked a smile as she saw the captain staring off into the distance a look of pure happiness and joy, which she could only assume was due to the fact that he was out at sea. She felt he same, and pealed her eyes away from the young man to look out at the water again.

The substance within the barrel she sat upon swayed with the movements of the ocean, and the salt smell in the air gave her an overwhelming feeling of being home. A hand fell on her shoulder, and she turned to find the dreamy-eyed expression of the captain. He stood a full two feet taller then her, and had a thick head of dark curly hair hidden under an old Napoleon looking hat. His light white shirt was covered by an embroidered vest of what looked like a purple satin-like material. His black pants were synched at the knees, leaving his legs in long white socks and heavy brown boots to reach just above his ankles.

"Miss, would you care to join the rest of the crew for a bit of tea?" he asked

"Captain, please call me Tai Lin." Tenten shook her head, but stood none the less and followed him.

It was a place that she found herself in more then she would have expected. The small dinning room connected to the kitchen and full of crewmen of all shapes and sizes. Only a few hours after leaving port, the captain had asked her the very same question he had asked her moments ago -and to say the least- she was shocked. She had never known a crew of ship workers to break for tea. Although, to be fair, she had never been on a ship before. But after her first encounter with the crew of the _Lady Nova _she became accustom to the breaks.

She joined the group again in the tea room –as she had learned it was usually called- and thanked the captain for holding the door open for her. The crew inside scrambled as she entered, many of them offering her their seat.

She found it very odd that these sailors were so polite. Never in her life had she met a group of people that were all as respectful and considerate as the people here. And from what she gathered already, a group of polite pirates.

She listened to their stories of ocean adventures, and making note of the few slip-ups that were voiced, she knew the company she was in very quickly. The jewels and coins the captain carried around on his person was only another reason for her beliefs. A room devoted to an assortment of weapons that she had discovered one night, and a mangled flag gave her no doubt as to who these men were.

All the stories she heard when she was young and already in the orphanage of Konoha told her that pirates were people to fear. She was not yet a ninja, and the nuns of the estate told her horrible stories about pirates. Pirates that patrolled the seas and destroyed ships and innocent god fearing men to get treasure and other ungodly things. None of these stories ever scared Tenten; in fact she was fascinated by them. She wanted to meet a pirate and sails the seven seas as a member, enjoying the adventures she may encounter along the way.

The tea break was over, and the crew members started getting up and going back to work. She followed them out, hands stuffed in her pockets and hair tossed by the wind. Her usual attire was gone, replaced by a pair of loose black pants, a blue shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows, and heavy black shoes. The jewelry that she was able to save from the fire which she hid in a box when she was in Konoha was now on her. A simply necklace with a star shaped crystal lay around her neck, blackened by the soot and ash of the fire. A few rings –also marred by the fire- and a thick metal bracelet embroidered her left hand while the other was left with nothing. Most of these things belonged to her mother, but one plain rusted looking band sat upon her thumb (the only finger big enough to keep it on). This was her fathers ring. She guessed he must have been chopping up a kill for dinner the next night and had taken it off to keep it from getting dirty. He must have left to go to bed, and forgot to put it back on before the fire.

Once again she sat on a sea swaying barrel and looked out at the ocean. The shouts of the crew and everyday work sound on the sea floated away as she fell into a deep state of thought. Where were the ninjas of Konoha? How long did it take them to figure out she was gone? And did any of them really care to find her? She couldn't find the answers to these questions by herself, and was finding herself stuck on them for much too long in the day. She scolded herself when ever she saw Neji's face pop up in her mind, dreamed of him, or compared something she was doing to how he would do it. She needed to focus on her mission and a conscience in the shape of Neji would help her not.

A shout pulled her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see the watch boy slip from the ropes descending from the crows nest. He was a young, mousy looking boy who talked very little but always seemed interested in what was going on. Lately she noticed that he was looking very pale, and seeing him falling from the mast she jumped into action. Running over to where he would fall, and pumping charka to her arms and legs to keep her in place she caught him just in time. The ship was silent for a few seconds as she eased the boy to the ground and felt his forehead. Sweat poured off the boy's face, and his lips looked very dry. He was running a high fever, and she looked up to meet the gaze of the worried captain.

"Quick, he needs to cool down," the captain nodded and turned to his crew shouting orders as Tenten lifted the boy again and followed the crew to the room where they kept the fish and other perishable items.

She laid the boy down in the ice, taking a towel from one of the pirates and wrapping a few pieces of ice in it. She dabbed the boy's forehead carefully as the crew watched and carried out more of the captain's orders behind her.

-

-

-

They had been investigating villages for threes days and still nothing on Tenten. He wondered how she had gotten so far in only a day, but now he realized that she was getting further and further away. Neji always thought that she was slow during the missions they had together, but maybe she was just pretending. How much did she keep from him? How much of Tenten was really Tenten? He didn't know who she was anymore and often found himself comparing her to Sasuke. He couldn't understand why she was doing what she was doing, and why she left Konoha.

She always agreed with him when he talked about the betrayal that the Uchiha had committed, and now she was doing the same thing. What was her motivation? What did she hope to accomplish? There were too many questions to answer, and not even the Hokage knew of a solution to any of them. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. He watched as Tenten stood on a shore, blood spattered, and alone, calling him. It was when he was close to her that she would turn and run into a dark forest, one that he couldn't see through with his byakugan.

What was it suppose to mean?

He couldn't give up on her. She was his only true friend; no matter what she had done he was going to find her. He didn't understand Sakura and Naruto's loyalty to Sasuke until now. His Tenten was gone and he would do anything to bring her back.

-

-

-

_She ran down the hall blindly, images of her slain family still present in her young mind. She stumbled down the stairs, and made her way to the front door as a cloud of smoke followed her. Finally she was outside, but the air she thought would be fresh was full of smoke and blood. She coked on it, and covered her mouth, eyes watering at the smell and irritation. Once again she staggered along the street, searching for air, hoping for a miracle, praying this was a terrible dream. _

_She fell to her knees and crawled to the forest. She continued to crawl until the air was cooler. She collapsed when it was and looked up when she heard a laugh. There standing with his back against a tree and a senbon between his teeth_ _was the man she knew started this. She tried to stand, but not to run away. She wanted to hit him, hurt him as much as she could, but her legs refused to work._

"_I knew you would escape." He chuckled "You were the only one that saw through me. You'll make a good ninja."_

"_Why? Why did you do that?" she choked on more tears, voice breaking with each word "They were my family! Now I'm all alone, and it's all your fault!"_

"_You need experience to be a good ninja." He stepped forward, pulling a kunai from his pocket. "Without me, you would have been a terrible ninja."_

"_I don't wan to be a ninja! Why didn't you leave me alone!?" She screamed_

"_You were meant to be a ninja. As soon as I came here, I saw it in you."_

"_No!" she tried to stand again, but now her arms were too weak to pull her up._

"_I can't fight you now, you need to train first." He kneeled down in front of her, and pulled one of her arms towards him. She tried to pull it away, but her body was like a wet noodle. "When you're ready you can come and find me. You will won't you?"_

"_No, I hate you leave me alone!" she spat "Go away, go away and die! I hate you!"_

_He laughed again "You have to come and kill me Tenten. I can't die on my own."_

"_Yes, you will die! You can't stay alive forever!"_

"_But don't you want to hurt me, like I hurt your family?" he asked _

"_Yes, but-"_

"_Ninjas do not let criminals live." He held her hand still, twirling the weapon in his hands._

"_Why should I kill you? You want to die? That's not fair you deserve to suffer!" _

"_That's right. I do deserve to suffer, you have to make me suffer, Tenten." He said, and pulled her hand closer to his knife._

"_No! Leave me alone! Stop!" _

_The kunai stopped inched away from the skin on her palm. "I'll make you hate me; you'll want to kill me." He said, an odd look in his eyes "You'll find me when you master weapons like me."_

_He pressed the blade into her hand; she was too shocked to scream and watched as he carved a line across the crease in the center of her hand. Tears blurred her vision and a small cry escaped her lips as he threw her hand away, and reached for the other. This time it seemed that her body was listening for she was able to pull it away from him for a moment. His hand shot out and grabbed it again, holding it tight as he made the same mark as before. She screamed this time too, only to have him twist her around, and grab her feet. With the kunai her carved words into the balls of her feet. She screamed very loud, but who would hear her? Everyone in her village was dead, and no one would come and save her._

"_Shh, Tenten, I'm giving you clues." He said "Don't you like mysteries? You'll enjoy this game. These are clues for you to find me. You'll enjoy this game."_

Tenten woke with a start. Sweat coated her forehead and the sheets were wrapped around her body like a cocoon. She looked down at her hands, and saw the scares from so long ago. The scares he made to make her hate him. She clenched her fists and threw the blankets away, going back to check on the sick boy now resting in the captain's room.

While she watched the boy sleep, and sat in a near by chair with her arms crossed. The words written on her feet played in her mind. There was no need to look at them, for she had memorized them years ago. She knew where she had to go, but would she find him?

_**Where the ocean meets sky**_

-

-

-

I hope you liked it! I'm going on vacation soon, and won't have anything for two weeks. Not really a bug deal cause I don't usually update in two weeks, but I thought I would let you know anyway. Please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**So I got this chapter to you as fast as I could. I worked on it during my vacation, and made more progress then I thought I could. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks to all the people who reviewed, faved, alerted or whatever! It would be really great if you could tell as many people as you could about this story, and pass on the love! Who doesn't love a little bit of **_**Revenge**_**?!**

**Oh and I would like to add that I have 666 hits on this story. Isn't that a little weird?**

-

-

-

A small sea side town sat at the bottom of a hill. From his position in the trees Neji could see the people down below. They all moved around with happy looks and bags in their tanned arms. It was apparent to him that they were ignorant of the trouble looming around them, and only concerned about their family and farm lives. Although, as he watched the people of the small town looked oddly happy. He couldn't understand how, but even the oldest of people were free of some of the lines that lined even his face. The tall grass that lined the outskirts of the town swayed in the wind, and the ocean sparkled in the fading light of late afternoon. The town and it'd people seemed in sync. It was something that Neji hadn't seen in all his life as a ninja.

Behind him, his company sat with heavy breath and low chakra. But they all still seemed determined to find Tenten. For the past three days they all searched the surrounding towns, with no luck. No one in any of the villages had heard or seen of a girl with Chinese style buns and attire. He guessed that she was in disguise, but he assumed the only picture of her that he had would be sufficient enough to promote recognition in the minds of the villagers he talked to. It seemed so strange to him that he was actually looking for her. She was the only comrade that he could trust with the secret of the blind spot and was the only one he knew he could count on to be on his side, to cover his back, and to always be there.

But now she was gone, and he didn't know what he missed that made her leave. Neji tried to remember all their conversations, to see if she had something that he had overlooked and led to her departure. But nothing seemed to come to mind, and he felt that he was letting her down because of this fact. He didn't know if he could really trust her anymore, or if she was really keeping his weakness a secret. Did she leave Konoha out of a personal vendetta against the village, or a past event from her life that she was finally acting upon?

Now that he thought about it, he didn't know anything about Tenten. She may have well been hiding behind a mask her entire life in Konoha, or only giving half truths. Was she really even an orphan, or were her parents in some far off village waiting for her return? Was that where she was now? Were her parent cruel to her as a child, and she was going back to take her revenge?

He really couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. The times that he slept, she plagued his dreams with strange words and a lonely island. Her motives for leaving were an ever present thought in his mind, and he found himself thinking about different scenarios about her past, and even about what she was doing at the moment. Neji felt that he wasn't the only one that thought about these things, and wasn't the only one that she desperate to find Tenten. He was determined to find her, and help her with whatever she wanted to do. Although he didn't know if she was being truthful at all with him, and didn't know how her life had been before he met her, he was confident that she was still on the same side as him. He knew that he would be able to bring her back with him once he found her, and knew that she would still be loyal to her village. It was because of the trouble with Sasuke and all the war and bloodshed that they had gone through together that he was sure she wouldn't loose her love for the place she grew up in; it was the oath that she made to serve for the sake of Konoha.

-

-

-

Land was in sight. She could see the sand and the houses only a few miles away, and she felt her nerves swimming around in her stomach. The time had come, and she was ready. Only miles and her endless amount of self criticism were separating her from the man that ruined her life. It was only a matter of time until she would come face to face with him, and take out her revenge. It would put an end to years of seething and terrible anticipation on what she thought would never happen. Finally her years of training would be put to the test. Just out past the sparkling blue waves that met her eyes now was the island that she knew was home to her family's killer. It was only a matter of the courage she had to finish the job that loomed ahead. Would she be able to kill him? Did he change at all since the last time she saw him, or was he the same insane rogue ninja?

Oddly she had enjoyed the time she spent on board with these polite pirates, and was happy to nurse the young boy back to health in the sort time she was there. Being stuck on the ship gave her time to think about the course of action she would take and if she was truly ready to do what she set out to do.

As Tenten watched the island approach she felt a great sense of loss when thinking about leaving. She would never see these men again and it was during these few days that she was able to build a bond. Although it was still weak, she felt that she would have had fun while in their company for a bit longer. Her task was daunting, and saying farewell to the pirates of the _Lady Nova_ would not help boost her morale.

"Can you see the shore?"

Tenten turned to see the Captain. His hands were folded behind his back, and the hat he normally wore was gone.

"Yes," she looked back "it's actually more rewarding then I thought it would be."

He chuckled a bit and stepped up to the railing next to her "My men usually say the opposite."

"I really have to thank you. Allowing me on your ship is a debt I can never repay. If there is anything I can do for you,"

"No," he shook his head "I cannot accept anything from you. It was a pleasure to have you aboard, and I was honored to meet you."

"The honor was all mine Captain." She paused "I never expected to be in the company of such a great pirate."

She saw him stiffen before settling again and letting out a quick laugh. "Tai Lin, you never cease to amaze me."

"Good, a pirate should always stay on their toes."

"I must wish you luck on your further endeavourers." The Captain said "I hope you are able to accomplish what you had in mind when you set foot on this ship."

"Thank you, Captain."

"My crew and I have enjoyed you while you were here and can only hope for the best for you." He turned to her "We also hope to see you again."

"As do I Captain."

As the crew shouted behind them, setting anchor down and pulling out the dingy, the Captain and Tenten shook hands. He still wore the dreamy eyed look of a sea loving sailor, and she had only a small smile on her lips, but the farewell handshake was sincere and a moment she would not soon forget.

She turned, picked up the bags at her feet, and made her way over to the dingy. Inside the small boat waited a man from the crew. He helped her on, and rowed her over to the land. As she went she stared at her hands, an odd feeling of guilt weighing down on her. Leaving these pirates was harder then she thought, even harder then leaving Konoha. Tenten reasoned that it was harder because she would probably never see the men aboard the _Lady Nova_ ever again, and her friends from Konoha were hot on her trail.

The dingy scraped the sandy beach, and she looked up. Also shaking the hand of the man that brought her over, she stepped out of the wooden boat. Tenten began her walk towards the road, and looked back once she heard the slap of the oars on the water. She saw the men on the ship waving and shouting, and she waved back. She couldn't stop the smile that grew on her face and quickly embraced the warm feeling that engulfed her. She shouted back a loud thank you, and waved for a bit longer.

Soon she turned away and the cold mask set her features in place. Her stride was quick and purposed, and nothing would stop her now.

-

-

-

Neji, Naruto, and Kiba with Akamaru stood in front of a door. Written above the door told them it was an inn, but neither of them had any desire to stay the night. Earlier Akamaru picked up on Tenten's smell, and it led the three to this inn. He knocked on the door and after a moment a women came to the door with a small child on her hip.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Yes we wanted to ask you a few questions about this girl," Neji held up the picture of Tenten "Can you help us?"

"Oh, um, yes I think I can." the women said, placing the child back down on the ground and shooing her away.

"Have you seen her?" Neji asked once the little girl was gone.

"Yes, she stayed with me a few nights ago. Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, she-" Naruto began

"No, we are her team on a medical mission." Neji interrupted.

"Oh, yes she mentioned that." The woman said

"How long was she here for?"

"Only one night. She came late one night and left before noon the next day."

"How was she dressed?"

"Well her hair was very short, about her shoulders, and her clothes were very dark." The women said

"Short?" Kiba mumbled

"Was there anything else about her physical appearance that you could tell us about?" Neji asked

"Not that I remember." The woman looked down "She did look very sad, sadder then I have ever seen anyone before."

"Sad?" Naruto and Kiba shared a concerned look.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you asking these kinds of questions if you are her team mates?"

"We haven't seen her in a few years, and are meeting up with her soon. This is the only picture we have of her, and need to know what she looks like now. Our villages records haven't quite been up to date for the last few years, and we were told to go to villages she visited recently to gather as much information as possible." Neji answered quickly.

"I see," the woman nodded her head.

"Do you know where she was heading?" Kiba cut in, Akamaru sitting at his heels.

"She said something about catching a boat. I'm not sure where she was headed but it was on a ship that left four or five days ago." The woman answered "I'm afraid you've missed her."

"I'm afraid we have," Neji said "thank you for your help."

She was gone. He didn't know how he was suppose to feel, but a million different emotion ran through him while they walked back to the larger group. Neji couldn't help but feel a little defeated as he thought about how far away Tenten was at the moment. His heart felt like it was put through a blender and the amount of pain he felt as it pumped like a ball of fire was excruciating. She was gone.

Once Neji, Naruto and Kiba joined the other group in the forest, Neji sent a few more out to the docks. He told them to ask about Tenten there, inquire about any sort of log that may have been kept, and any information about people who departed four or five days ago. He sat down at the bottom of a tree, and closed his eyes. He needed to rest, but thoughts of Tenten never left him, and he found it increasingly hard to calm down. Meditation was close to impossible, and is stress level was high because of it.

"Neji-san?"

He opened his eyes. An ANBU agent stood in front of him, and the sky was dark.

"We have the log that you asked for." The agent handed him the book, worn with age and the constant wind of the sea air. "The man we talked to said that he saw Tenten-san, and said she was headed to and island called _Umisora_"

"I see," Neji looked through the book, scanning the pages and memorizing names "Thank you."

-

-

-

She stood at a cross road. Her bag hung loosely against her shoulder, and her hair blew gently in front of her face. Tenten looked up at the sign, a collection of names attached to the post. Each name had the distance in which the town or city would be found, and Tenten found herself staring at one name in particular. It was another clue, one left for her. It was the name that the man out down in her family's guest book. It was the name she knew was fake. And it was the name she knew was where she had to go. _Daizuma_.

But why was he making it so easy? She knew that he wanted to die, but making it so easy made her feel like he was playing with her mind. It made her feel like she wasn't thinking enough into in, and was playing right into his hands, which lay a trap. Was he doing it to make her even angrier, or just giving her a way to end his life as quick as possible?

She didn't want to think about it anymore. She made up her mind back in Konoha, and on the _Lady Nova._ She didn't want to waste any more time staring at a block of wood, or over analyzing her situation. Like she thought when she saw the shore, the time had come, and she was ready. Tenten looked away from the signs, and followed the road in the direction that the arrow pointed.

Her feet fell quickly and quietly. Her bag bumped against her hip. The look she had in Konoha: the happy go lucky smile that everyone knew was gone. It was replaced by an impassive look, one that no one would be able to read or disrupt. She wasn't Tenten anymore, at least not the one that anyone from Konoha would recognize. She was a missing nin now, and soon to be a cold hearted murderer. Tenten was completing her life's work, and it made her feel more excited then she would have expected. It made her feel sick to her stomach to know that the act she was about to commit excited her, and as the kunai in her pocket sparkled in her pocket a smile grew on her face.

It was a smile she never knew she had, and one she hoped Neji and the people she once knew and just met would never see, for it was a smile of one much to eager for revenge.

-

-

-

**Okay so that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Also I had to make up these names, and I do not speak Japanese, so forgive me if they are utterly atrocious.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**

**CHAPTER 7**! I hope you like it! Please leave a review when you're done!

I only own the plot…

-

-

-

_Her foot was locked in his hands. The blade of the kunai knife dug into her flesh, and the blood ran down her leg. She screamed and screamed but all she heard in response was the laugh of the man torturing her. He pressed the weapon deeper, and soon she felt the sting of the cut stop. Tenten let out a sigh of relief and turned to see what the man was doing. Before she could turn all the way, she saw a flash and a terrible pressure met her head. She felt a familiar pain fill her head, and something cold and sticky run down her forehead. A black fog started to seep into her eyes, and soon she collapsed into unconsciousness. _

_Hours later, Tenten awoke. The forest around her was full of light, and she could hear birds singing in the trees above. She lifted her head, trying to ignore the pain, and looked around. She was alone. The man was gone, and she was left in the same spot she fell in. Instincts took over, and she tried to stand. A cry of pain crawled up her throat and stayed trapped in her mouth. She wouldn't scream, she wouldn't cry, and she wouldn't run away never again._

_Tenten tore off a piece of her shirt and tired it around her feet and hands. She looked around in a desperate search for anything that may help her, but there was nothing. Her only chance now was to go back to her burnt village and scavenge for things there._

_She spent a long time there. She collected anything she could from the wreckage, and ended up with more family heirlooms then things to help her survive. But her mind seemed numb, almost frozen to the fact that she was now in search of a new home. The young Tenten could not comprehend the fact that she had lost her family, and was now part of a mad man's plan to kill himself. Her life as a simple inn keeper's daughter was over, and she was forced to find a new way to live. So as the facts were thrown at her, and her brain shielded her away, Tenten took her things and started her way to the road._

_She followed it for a long way, not knowing where she was going or what she w as doing. She continued on her way until she was stopped. A gentle hand was on her shoulder and a large gate in view._

"_Hey kid, are you lost?" She saw that he wore a mask over part of his face and what looked like a needle in between his teeth._

"_No," she answered quickly_

"_What are you doing here?" he asked "Where are your parents?"_

_Tenten's teeth clenched as her eyes and nose burned with the warning of on coming tears, but she refused to yield and answered calmly. "They're dead."_

"_Oh, sorry kid," the young man looked away towards another who stood by the gate with a curious look in his eye "Would you like to see the Hokage?"_

"_What is a Hokage?" Tenten asked_

"_A Hokage?" he gave her a look "Where are you from?"_

"_A village not very far from here." She answered "It's by the ocean."_

"_The ocean?!" His eyes widened "You're definitely lost, kid. Let me take you to the Hokage."_

"_What is a Hokage?"_

"_He is the most powerful ninja in this village. This village is called Konoha, understand?"_

"_Yes," Tenten said "So are you a ninja too?"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_Will the Hokage make me a ninja too?"_

"_No," He shook his head. "He'll make you a citizen. Ask you about where you used to live, your family, and any skills your family might have had. Then he'll send you to the orphanage, maybe you'll be adopted."_

"_How can I become a ninja?" Tenten asked_

"_You can go to the academy when you're old enough." He took a look at Tenten while she followed him to the Hokage's office. "You look skinny, when did you last eat?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_That's what I thought." He mumbled "Let me get you something then. Do you like ramen?"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Tenten awoke from her dream with a start. Her eyes were wide open, pupils large trying to use the little amount of light to see what made the noise that took her out of sleep. She searched around her make shift campsite, but all around her was silent. She took a breath, and assured herself that it was just her imagination, but then she heard a snap. Her head snapped back up to meet the glowing eyes of a large animal.

Her eyes widened even more as she saw the bared teeth of the monster. Drool dripped from it's abnormally long canine fangs, and it's jaw rippled with a loud growl. Tenten quickly sprang to her feet, pulling a kunai from her pouch and readying herself. The creature jumped at her, and she reacted as fast as she could. As the jaws snapped shut over her shoulder, she sliced at the animal's side. Quickly it pulled away, clearly not expecting the retaliation. It hissed back at her, the glow of it's eyes taking on an even more menacing look. It shot a claw at her, and she tried to jump back, but her injured shoulder and loss of blood had slowed her reflexes. The sharp claws of the feline slashed her out-stretched arm and her hip. Tenten winched, and the creature took the opportunity to jump at her again. But this time, Tenten pulled out another, larger kunai and stabbed it into the animal's neck. With a sickening crunch, and a howl from the monster, it fell to the ground. Dead.

Tenten looked at the thing through foggy eyes, hoping it wouldn't spring back to life. She shut her eyes, feeling dizzy, and clutched her shoulder. It was bleeding badly, and looked like a piece of flesh was torn away. Blood flowed down her arm, and pooled on the ground beneath her. Quickly she tried to stop the bleeding, using the little amount of medical knowledge she had. Focusing her charka, and holding her hand to the wound. The current of blood running down her arm slowed but did not stop. Tenten felt a groan slid up her throat, and a sting in her eyes and nose. She pushed the feelings away, and fell to her knees.

She pulled out bandages, wrapping her shoulder tightly. In a matter of minutes the wrappings were soaked in blood. She tried to use her charka again. This time it had a better reaction, and she was left with a painfully scabbed bite on her shoulder. Tenten sighed with relief, and looked down at her hip. Four deep claw marks tore her clothing and her skin, but the bleeding had already stopped. The matching cuts on her arm gave her little concern, so with the last of her bandages Tenten wrapped her side, and right arm.

Tenten pulled her canteen from her bag, taking a gulp. Sighing and wiping her mouth on her hand, she looked over at the creature. Her bag was nearly depleted of meat; all that was left were dried foods that did not excite her. She stood, on shaking legs, and staggered over to the animal. Leaning down towards it so as to see it better, Tenten saw that it was not a normal animal. It was not a tiger, a panther, or a cougar. She couldn't identify what kind of cat it was, and it made her cautious. Thoughts of food were long gone from her mind, and she decided to leave. As soon as possible.

She picked up her bag, with more effort then she expected, and started her way deeper into the forest. Unfortunately she did not make it far.

-

-

-

_His first year at the academy was boring. He knew everything and was bothered by nearly all the girls. Expect for one. Neji heard she was a girl from the orphanage and she sat in the middle of the class. She was unnoticed, quiet, and attentive. She never raised her hand, never spoke out of turn, and was always by herself. It seemed that she didn't go out during break; instead she was inside throwing weapons at a target. After class she would gather her things and walk out without a word, unless Iruka-sensei said goodbye to her. She would walk home, or to the orphanage, and show up the next morning still without a word. _

_The next year she was a little different. He saw her smile a bit, and she answered questions some times. She talked a bit more and occasionally he would see her outside during break. But she was still alone. _

_One sunny day when they were all eating their lunches outside, Neji saw her. She was eating from a very small bento box in the shade of a tree. He walked over and plopped down beside her with his signature catch phrase. _

"_Hn,"_

_She looked over at him as he ate his lunch, but still says nothing. She looks away and takes a bite from her lunch. _

_Inside the building Iruka sees the two children. He is happy that Tenten finally has a friend, and that Neji has approached someone. He makes a note in one of his books, and goes back to work. _

"_Neji Hyyuga."_

"_Tenten."_

"_What about your last name?"_

"_I don't have one."_

"_Hn,"_

_He hears her stomach growl, and looks over. She stares at the ground, her bento box empty and a red tint to her cheeks. _

"_Here, I'm not hungry any more." He shoves what is left of his lunch at her._

"_Thank you,"_

_The next day she has two bento boxes. One is the same size as the day before and the other is bigger. She sits under the same tree, and he comes over. She hands him the bigger of the two boxes, and he thanks her. As he eats he is surprised to find that it is very good._

"_I take care of the garden at the orphanage." She says noticing the look on his face._

"_Hn,"_

_Everyday after that they sit together, under the tree in the shade. She changes a bit. She smiles much more and talks about the garden at the orphanage. Neji changes a bit too. He also smiles more and isn't bothered by the girls anymore._

_-_

_-_

_-_

He blinked the sleep away and stood from his cramped position on the ship. Two days aboard and Neji was still feeling sea sick. It seemed that the jerk of the heavy ship never let up, and he was always a shade of green. The salt air and wind messed up his hair and he was stuck with numerous amounts of knots, which never seemed to go away. And to top it all off, as soon as his team had set foot on the water logged wooden boards dark storm clouds floated in.

"Neji-san," Shikamaru stood at the door, a set of stair behind him.

"Shikamaru-san, do you have any news."

"Yes, land is in sight." He answered "We should be there in a matter of hours.

"Thank you," Neji stepped past him and continued up the stairs.

He walked out to the rail, and looked out at the large piece of earth approaching them. Tenten was most definitely there. He was so close, and yet he felt that he had already failed. Neji didn't know why, or what were causing these feelings of lose, but he couldn't bring himself to get ride of them. He felt like he failed her and even going out and confessing his love to her would not bring her to say the words back. Dream after dream told him that she was already a lost cause, far from the Tenten he used to know. But somewhere, deep inside him, something was pushing him forward.

_Maybe she will love you back. _

_Maybe she will return be your side. _

_Maybe she's still the same._

_**Maybe she won't say a word.**_

But it had been far too long since she had been that silent. He didn't know how he would react if she regressed like that. She didn't know how much her silence had meant to him back then, and how her constant talk made him feel now, but it wasn't just her words that meant something to him. It was her. She, Tenten, was everything to him, and he would give the world to her if she would just come back with him, and stay with him.

"Neji!"

Neji turned to see Naruto, torso sticking up from the railing, waving. The dingy was below him, and the ship had stopped. He hurried over and jumped on. Quickly he thanked the crew and his team started for the island.

-

-

-

Pain rocketed through her, and she feel to her knees. She gasped with pain, and turned to look with wide eyes at the wound at her shoulder. The bandages were once again soaked in blood, and even more was running down her arm. She gritted her teeth, muttering curses under her breath. Tenten lifted her hand to her shoulder, but before she could get enough charka, she felt a wave of dizziness engulf her. The world around her began to spin, and a black fog crept into her eyes. White dots swirled into view, and soon Tenten felt to the ground unconscious. Blood pooled around her again, and she would have been in terrible pain if she wasn't already gone.

When she finally came too, rain had started to fall, and she was soaking wet. Quickly, ignoring the pain, she stood and fled for shelter. She found a rock with a small over crop which was just big enough to keep her dry.

She checked her wounds, relived to find that the one on her shoulder no longer poured blood, and was relatively dry. She took a few pieces of food from her bag, and her canteen. She made a small fire with what she had, and tried to settle into sleep. But when she was comfortable, and so close to her goal, she felt a source of charka reach out to her.

She sat upright immediately. It was Neji's charka. She looked up in the direction the charka came from, praying that she was mistaken. Her hands began to shake, and a layer of sweat formed on her forehead. This couldn't be happening. How did they catch up to her so quickly? How long had she been out? She felt her heart pumping wildly in her chest, and her quick panicked breaths echo in her ears.

The charka spiked and then vanished. Tenten searched around the area frantically, head spinning back and forth like a top. To her left a bush rustled and out stepped Neji and his team.

-

-

-

**End chapter 7! Please leave a review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Revenge chapter 8! I think I may have left it on a pretty big cliff hanger, so I decided to update. I hope you like it!**

**I own no Naruto…**

-

-

-

He stepped out of the bushes with a look that gave her the impression that he knew what he was doing. It looked like he had done this a million times with the same result every time when the rustling of the leaves and branches settled. Although his expression was clam and collected, she could see the emotions hidden away in his eyes were fear, sadness, and hope. She didn't understand, but it almost looked like he cared…about her?

Tenten's mind was frozen, locked in a state of complete astonishment. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, and she couldn't breath. Her legs were folded underneath her, and her back slumped over due to the low over hanging rock above her. She must have looked sad, pitiful. Tenten couldn't bring herself to sit up, or set her jaw, not even her fake smile would make an appearance. She was too shocked.

"Tenten?"

He stood there, feeling just as shocked as her, but not showing any sign of it. She looked so different…so beaten, defeated. What had she gone through to make her like this? What did he miss that he could have helped her with?

He stepped closer, reaching out his hand towards her. She leaned away from him, crawling out from under the rock and standing. He saw her jaw click into position and her fist clench at her sides once she had wiped off the dirt from her pants. She put most of her weight on her right leg, babying the tender injury on her hip. His eye brows came together as he looked over her body, seeing the terrible gash on her shoulder. Quickly he came at her, taking her by the elbows and holding pulling her closer to him.

"What happened?" He said "Who did this?"

She looked at him, quiet for a moment. "Nothing. No one."

"What?! Tenten, these injuries are severe. You need to be treated quickly."

"No, I'm fine." She tried to pull away from him, failing "I need to go."

"Tenten, you're coming back with us."

"What? No!" She thrashed, eye wide, desperately trying to get away. "I can't! I have to go, Neji! Please, let me go!"

"Tenten, please" her shaking was starting to scar him. He had never seen her like this, and it made him feel guilty and sad.

With a powerful tug, she was free from his hands. Quickly she turned and ran as fast as she could in the opposite directing. She could hear shouts behind her, and Neji's footsteps quickly catching up to hers. She moved her legs faster, trying her hardest to put as much distance between then as she could, but she couldn't run forever. She was drained of charka, and out of supplies. She felt lightheaded and weak, probably from loss of blood. But she couldn't stop; she wouldn't stop until she was able to get her revenge.

Ahead of her was Naruto, standing with that look of determination and confidence that he always wore when the situation called for it. She wanted to scream! Naruto was going to try and stop _her_? He was going to talk her down from her ledge of insanity, help her back to the village, and smile the whole time! She wouldn't have it. She didn't need to be stopped, and she knew exactly what she was doing. This was not a lapse of judgment, or a phase that people her age went through. This was what she wanted, what she needed! She would not be stopped, and she would not be shown the error of her ways by a rainbow and sunny skied preaching Naruto Uzamaki!

"Naruto!" she screamed "Get out of my way!"

"No, a ninja does not leave a comrade behind!"

"Shut up, I'm not your comrade!" She yelled back, getting closer and closer. "You aren't leaving me behind, you're only slowing me down!"

"Tenten!" Neji yelled from behind her.

Naruto stood his ground as she approached. Neji chased her down as she slipped away. She wouldn't be stopped.

When she was just in front of Naruto, and he made his shadow clones trying to grab her, she jumped up into the high branches. She pumped all of her remaining charka to her legs, moving her like a blur of colors through the trees. She knew that she would fall unconscious soon, but she wanted to get away. Like an animal cornered, her only instinct was to run. She would run until she couldn't run anymore, until the cold earth embraced her with unwelcomed sleep.

That is what she expected. To fall to the ground, but instead she fell into the cradle of two warm arms.

-

-

-

Her body felt stiff and sore. She sighed uncomfortably, but her eyes snapped open quickly when she realized where she was. Her memory came flooding back, filling her brain with images of her recent escape attempt. She tried to stay still, keep her breathing low as to keep the impression that she was still asleep. Her eyes scanned the area, wide with excitement and lack of light. She didn't remember having a tent; let alone falling into one while running away from Neji and Naruto.

She could hear the sounds of people, and the crackling of a fire outside. She was alone, oddly enough, and healed of her wounds. Carefully she sat up, cringing when the cot she slept on made a creek. She could see her bag at the end of the bed on the floor, and reached for it, once again carefully.

She searched for a kunai within the bag, but found none. She held her tongue, keeping the curse trapped in her throat. No weapon could be found on her person either; and she knew who was the cause of it.

Did it really matter if she were to go outside and demand for the return of her weapons? Either way it seemed that she would be dragged back to Konoha with or without a weapon. Maybe her revenge should wait…

No! What was she thinking?!

She clenched her fists, and stepped out of the tent with all the confidence and anger she could muster. The team sat around the fire, talking happily, and eating various foods. With the flap of the tent door, they all turned to her.

"I want my weapons." She said in a demanding tone "Now."

"Tenten-san?"

"I have somewhere to be. I need my weapons." She said "Where are they?"

"Neji-san has them."

"And where is he?" she clenched her fists harder.

"Tenten!" She turned quickly to see Neji standing to the side of the tent she had just emerged from.

His face was flat and hallow. She narrowed her eyes, straightening and walking over to him.

"Neji, I _need_ my weapons." She said in a low, pleading voice. It was so low that only he would hear it.

"I can't give them to you." He was hurt by the look in her eyes.

She closed her eyes and turned her head away. The bag on her shoulder fell a bit, but was not righted. Instead Tenten staggered into the darkness of the tent again. She sat down on the cot and stared at her hands. Her bag lay at her feet, everything inside useless now.

She felt completely worthless. Her one job in life was crumbling apart, and she was failing. This was the one thing she was set on. Her whole life in Konoha was devoted to this mission, and her whole being prepared for the battle. Why was her life filled with such failure?

Someone entered the tent, letting light in for a moment. It illuminated her hands, making them look like they were on fire. She flinched with the memory that flashed through her mind. Tenten felt the cot give under the weight of another, but still didn't look up from her hands. It was only when a pair of larger one took her hands in their own, and held them tight, that she looked to her right.

Neji sat beside her, his eyes glowing in the dark. She felt emotions well up within her, and she was having trouble keeping them down. She had to look away, but she was not able to keep the cry in her throat. It was a terrible sound for a ninja to have made, and she found herself becoming angry at herself. Neji would not like her making that sounds, and would surely say something.

"Tenten?" he said "Why did you leave?"

She looked up at him, shocked that that was the words he chose to say. "What?"

"Why did you leave Konoha?"

"I had to…do something."

"Do what?" he asked

"You wouldn't understand." She pulled her hands from him, folding them in her lap again.

"I probably won't." he told her "But you must tell me anyway."

"I can't."

"_Tenten,_" his voice was just as pleading as her's was earlier, and she snapped her head towards his, breath caught in her chest.

"I needed my…my revenge." She said

"Revenge?" he moved back a bit, and it hurt her more then she expected.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

She fell into the explanation. She couldn't stop herself, and her whole life story came tumbling from her lips. No tears came to her eyes, but little marks were left on her hands from her nails. She didn't know she was shaking until she came to the end of her story and Neji pulled her to him.

"He told me that I needed to become a ninja so I could end his life. I didn't want to be a ninja, but I had nothing else to do." She said into his chest.

He didn't say anything, and she took it to mean the worst. Her fingers clutched his shirt, and she pressed her face deeper into his chest. She didn't want this to end, it was something she had dreamed about for a long time, but now was terrible timing. Taking a shaky breath, Tenten pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Neji, I can't leave without fighting him." She said "Please let me go. When I get back you can arrest me yourself."

"Tenten, I can't arrest you." He said, a chuckle nearly crawling up his throat.

"Please…I have to go." She looked down at her hands "I don't want to, but I will fight you if you don't let me go."

"Tenten…"

He stood, and kneeled in front of her. She looked down at him, but didn't know what to make of the look in his eyes. He took the bag that was lying at her feet, and spoke so quietly that she almost didn't hear him.

"Let me come with you."

"No…no, I can't let you get hurt." She said, tears forming again "I couldn't bare it if you got hurt.

Neji lifted her chin with his hand. "I am a shinobi, Tenten. It is my job to be injured."

"I can't Neji. I can't,"

He kept his hands on her face, the same look in his eyes. She closed her eyes, unable to look at him.

"Let me go, Neji."

She felt his hands leave her face, and opened them slightly to see him turning away. The strap of her bag was in her open palm, weapons clearly seen from inside. She opened her eyes filly when words left his lips.

"Be quick."

She smiled. It was a smile he saw from the corner of his eye, but left his heart pounding. He had never seen a smile like this from her, and was stunned at the beauty of it. It was a smile the she wore frequently as a child in her old village. He smiled back at her. They both shared the same kind of smile together. Their first real smiles together.

"Thank you, Neji."

He looked away, and heard the flip of the tent. Tenten was gone. Would she ever be the same?

-

-

-

**End of chapter. How was it? And sorry for such a late update. Please review! It will make me update faster!**


End file.
